Sleeping Beauty
by HentaiHanyou
Summary: k minna! first fic ive ever posted - hope it looks ok... songfic for a perfect circle's " sleeping beauty " cloud's thoughts when he ends up with sephy's corpse.... dedicated to my colin - plz r&r minna! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW!


Okay minna!!! this will be ma first ever posted fic!!!! yay!!!! I'm not new to the world of fanfics, or writing them, I've just been too lazy to post 'em. but this one is dedicated to my Colin, the best guy in the world. u noe i love u Colin! and i wrote this for u, cuz u love the song. and this and all my fics are always beta-ed with the love of my best friend Jess. thanx for always being there, whether to be a helping hand, or a hugging  
friend. aishiteru imouto! ^____^ kay! so onto it then!  
  
  
Rating: PG Title: " Sleeping Beauty " Note: the song " Sleeping Beauty " by A Perfect Circle does not belong to me. Also, Final Fantasy 7 does not belong to me. DUR? If it did, would i be  
writing fics? HELLZ NO!!! I'd be too busy with Sephy and Cloud to do  
anything productive... lol ^__~  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
" I can't believe his body survived... " Tifa mused as Avalanche looked upon the fallen body, cold with death. It was Sephiroth. Impossible, they all thought. But there he was - given to them by the excavation team. On Cloud's suggestion, the team had gone back to the site of the final duel - if only to recover a few lost items. But instead they had come back with  
this.  
  
  
Most of the members of Avalanche looked upon the corpse with disgust.... But not one blonde leader. His expression was sad and vaguely wistful. "  
Please leave." he said in a quiet voice. By now the group was sensitive  
enough to read through Cloud's moods. They nodded and left in silence.  
  
  
Cloud sat down, cross-legged, next to Sephiroth's head. He stared into the jade-eyes, glowing bright no longer. Cloud closed his own glowing orbs, and  
his mind drifted back. Back to Niebelhiem...  
%=====%  
  
  
* delusional, i believed i could cure it all for u dear *  
  
  
" Sephiroth! " Cloud screamed, watching as the general ran into the room  
with the word " JENOVA " above it. The horror contained within those  
Mako tanks was enough to scare any person. But Sephiroth had simply snapped. Muttering to himself, he ran into the large room. Cloud decided to  
follow.  
  
  
And lo, there it was - Jenova. Cloud stared dumbly as Sephiroth continued  
to talk to himself, removing the large metal head blocking Jenova from view. And as Sephiroth screamed and laughed in a sinister way, Cloud felt a  
shiver run down his spine.  
  
  
But soon he was challenged! Sephiroth, mad with rage and a crazy look in his eyes, turned upon Cloud. But as Cloud drew his Buster Sword, he knew  
something was wrong. This wasn't Sephiroth. Not the one he knew.  
  
  
* coax or trick or drive or drag the demons from you *  
  
  
" Jenova! That must be it! " Cloud thought. " That monster is controlling him! What else could suddenly change Sephiroth so much? He had to find a  
way to help Sephiroth. Despite all that the man had done, he was big in Cloud's eyes. And if he could be brought back to normal, Cloud knew he had  
to try. There had to be a way!  
%=====%  
  
  
Cloud reflected upon his behavior back then. Did he do the right thing?  
Back then, it seemed right. He had followed his brain. But he always  
wondered if there were another alternative. What if he had followed his  
heart?  
  
  
*make it right for you sleeping beauty/ truly thought i could magically  
heal you*  
  
  
Cloud brushed a strand of silver hair away from the jade-eyes that stared  
up at him so coldly in death. He left his fingers on the cold cheek,  
wishing with all his heart that it would grow warm. That the eyes would  
sparkle again. That Sephiroth would awaken.  
  
  
  
*far beyond a visible sign of your awakening/failing miserably to rescue  
sleeping beauty*  
  
But of course none of that happened. Sephiroth lay as dead as he had been five minutes ago. Cloud sighed and his mind drifted back into the past...  
%=====%  
  
  
" I bet if I destroy Jenova, he'll go back to normal. " Cloud thought. But Sephiroth wouldn't let him near the tank. Slashing wildly, he drove Cloud back. They fought with a ferocity that was born of madness. As their steel blades clashed, Sephiroth backed Cloud onto the bridge. And suddenly, he  
had an answer.  
  
  
" There's no other way. " Cloud closed his eyes and swung...  
%=====%  
  
  
*drunk on ego truly thought i could make it right/ if i kissed you one  
more time to help you face the nightmare*  
  
  
" Sephiroth... " Cloud said quietly to the dead form beside him. He lowered  
his head, and planted a light kiss on the cold forehead. " Believe me friend, I didn't want to do this. I just thought I could help. I didn't see  
any other solution. I didn't mean to kill you... the first time, or the  
last... "  
  
  
*but your far too poisoned for me/ such a fool to think that i could wake  
you from your slumber/ that i could actually heal you *  
%=====%  
  
  
As Cloud watched the silver topped head fall down into the abyss, he felt  
an ache in his chest. And as he saw the headless body go limp, he immediately regretted his decision. On the bridge, he let out a mournful  
wail.  
  
  
" SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
%=====%  
  
  
*sleeping beauty poisoned and hopeless*  
  
  
That memory brought tears into Cloud's eyes, and he let them fall. They hit the cold skin of Sephiroth's chest and Cloud recalled their last bout. The  
one that had taken place in the Northern Crater.  
  
  
It was more a battle of spirits, if anything. Wildly he used Omnislash, hitting Sephiroth again and again. When he was finished, the general looked upon him incredulously as blood ran down his face, and beams of light shot  
through his body.  
  
  
During the battle, Cloud thought of nothing else. But when all was settled,  
and Avalanche got back to Midgar, the realization struck him. And Cloud  
began to cry.  
  
  
* far beyond a visible sign of your awakening/ Failing miserably to find a  
way to comfort you*  
  
  
  
Cloud had always admired Sephiroth. Hell, the whole reason he had joined Shinra was because he wanted to be just like " The Great Sephiroth ". The  
man was his idol. And he had to kill him.  
  
  
Cloud was sobbing openly now, head turned so as to avoid the blank stare of  
Sephiroth. He couldn't take it anymore, and Cloud got up. He ran to the Chocobo stable and lay in the hay, curled up in a fetal position. He cried  
and cried, his blue eyes raining out all his sorrow.  
  
  
* far beyond a visible sign of your awakening/ And hiding from some  
poisoned memory *  
  
  
On the inside of the ship, the corpse of Sephiroth lat still. As expected of the dead, he did not speak. But if you would look into his jade eyes, open and dark forever more, you would see a depressing tale. One of pain,  
manipulation, and death.  
  
  
* Poisoned and hopeless sleeping beauty *  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
Ok minna! that's it! didja like? Meh, i thought it was pretty good - not one of my best, but w/e. ~ then again, i usually write smut. and jess, u  
know how good my smut is! ^__~ Plz comment! 


End file.
